Gon Che
Biography This character is calculating. They have the classic good looks of a film star. They were stolen by a pack of thieves. But returned to his family. Their parents were true believers. They were educated by reading books in the library. They married five times. They have an inclination to lie, He was in Trio Era, the most brutal era during the Mouldering Dynasty. He knows how the battle goes, he even fought the first emperor during the war. Years went by and become loyal to Mingie, willing to do dirty tricks to help him to become the new emperor. When his lord presents him Caiwenyni or she was brought; Gon Che pretty much abused her a lot. Until he got bored of her and kicked her out to the side of the road half dead. Character Information Character Design His designs is basic with a unique color scheme; From a color psychology perspective, blue is reliable and responsible. Blue's wisdom comes from its higher level of intelligence, a spiritual perspective. (Mostly intelligence). The darker the color blue, the more authority it has. Dark blue is the color of conservatism and responsibility. Although it appears to be cool, calm and collected, it is the color of the non-emotional worrier with repressed feelings, the pessimist and the hypocrite. Dark blue can be compassionate but has trouble showing it as its emotions run deep. Dark blue is a serious masculine color representing knowledge, power, and integrity, and is used quite often in the corporate world. Gold is associated with sophistication, elegance, value, quality and status; Dark brown: is strong yet sad and depressive, materialistic yet prudent Weapon Type Broadly speaking, spears were either designed to be used in melee, or to be thrown. Within this simple classification, there was a remarkable range of types. For example, M.J. Swanton identified thirty different spearhead categories and sub-categories in Early Saxon England. Most medieval spearheads were generally leaf-shaped. Notable types of Early medieval spears include the angon, a throwing spear with a long head similar to the Roman pilum, used by the Franks and Anglo-Saxons, and the winged (or lugged) spear, which had two prominent wings at the base of the spearhead, either to prevent the spear penetrating too far into an enemy or to aid in spear fencing. Name Meaning This name derives from the Medieval Latin and Germanic (Visigoth)name “Gundisalvus”, composed of two elements: the Germanic element “*guntho / *gunþiz” (battle, fight, act of killing, blow, to strike) plus the Latin word “salvus” (safe, well, unharmed, untouched, saved, healthy, intact). Che means chariot and wagon also it can be a slang for farfetched, unimaginable, defying all logic (as in 很扯! "Unbelievable!", 太扯了吧! "That is ridiculous!", 你扯到哪裡去? "What are you talking about?"); lit. drag, pull; chat or to be a drag on xx, be a hindrance; lit. to pull xx's hind legs. Extra * He have sex slaves (servants) that he abused and use on a regular, toss them to the side. * He was married five times which ended badly, now he have to pay alimony. Gallery Gon che.png|Full Body Category:Male Category:General Category:Gynesexual Category:Alive/Deceased Category:Gui Ernir Category:Single Category:Adult